Normal is Not Normal
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Jack/Ianto eventually Jack O./Daniel Jackson. POST Children of Earth! Will have mention of spoilers for it. It's a Fix-it fiction
1. Chapter 1

Title: Normal is not Normal

Author: Andromedarayne on Heavenreturned here on LJ

Pairing: Jack/Ianto (eventually), Jack O./Daniel Jackson and more as I write will pop up

Summary: This is a crossover between SG-1 and Torchwood I'm screwing with some major SG-1 timelines here I know. So yeah Daniel should still be ascended when all this takes place, but….. Forget that all ever happened.

A/N: This is set after CoE and there's hints of the Doctor in here from time to time. This is a short teaser chapter. If people seem to enjoy it enough I'll continue working on it. And yup it's a fix-it fic, a strange one but it is one.

**~~**

Daniel Jackson sighed. Working with the SG-1, he was used to strange things happening, but this one really took the cake. He and the others had been about to depart via Stargate to P73453 when there had been a flash of light and a man had materialized right before their eyes on the ramp to the gate. Daniel swore he also saw a flash of blue but no one else had mentioned anything about it. In fact, everyone else had immediately rushed to the man's aid and was now under the care of Janet.

He had to stifle a quick snicker; he didn't envy the other when he awake, because Janet seemed to be in mother hen mode. She'd quickly gotten him into a gown in the med bay his snappy suit he'd been wearing had been sent off to be cleaned, and that's when they had found the letter. The letter added even MORE mystery around the young man for it was simply signed 'The Doctor' and claimed that he'd been traveling, came across the young man and thought they could use him. It then went on to say that they would run into who he was looking for in the near future. And that was it not even a mention of the other's name or how in the hell he'd been dropped off in a secret Air Force Base in Colorado.

The arrival had everyone in an uproar, but Daniel was happy just watching, he wondered about this man and that's why he was sitting next to his bed in the med bay waiting for him to awaken.

A groan from the bed cut off his thoughts and he watched Janet, Jack, and Teal'c jerk their attention towards the bed. He watched as the newly awakened man sat up and rubbed his eyes before glancing around. He watched as the young man's eyes widened and heard a slight hitch in his breath.

"I'm Dr. Frasier, can you tell me your name please?" Janet pushed her way and grabbed his wrist, probably figuring a bit of touch would ground him at the same time checking his pulse.

"Jones, Ianto Jones. What's the date and location?" Daniel grinned, Welsh! He could tell by the accent.

"September 19, 2001 and you are in Colorado. Where are you from Mr. Jones." Jack interjected before anyone else could. But the ma- Ianto just laughed and shook his head. Although Daniel noticed a slightly hysterical tone to the laugh.

"Bloody well great then! Jack dies and gets to come back to life right then and there. But nooooo, 'I' die and somehow end up across the pond and 8 years back in time. Just great, how do I get myself into these messes! I'm from Cardiff and I died….or I was supposed to die in 2009."

Daniel couldn't help it, he began to snicker. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless, you'd think by now this kind of thing would stop shocking everyone else. He leaned forward.

"I'm Daniel Jackson, what do you mean you were dead?"

"Oh you know, aliens invaded, Jack and I were trying to stand up against them and I was poisoned. So I died, in Jack's arms. Next thing I know here I am. Any idea how I got here?"

Daniel watched as Jack explained the letter and the 'method' of Ianto's arrival and noticed although he was being sarcastic when he heard Jack's name his face briefly crumpled and he shivered. He got the feeling this one was hiding behind a wall and refused to let anyone see. Watching Jack leave to get General Hammond and as Janet went to check on another patient Daniel laid a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Ianto snorted, "No I'm not alright. I should be dead but the Doctor was fucking around again. Now Jack is fighting the 456 alone and I have no idea what's even going on with my friends!"

Daniel flinched, he could sympathize and he decided to voice his thoughts.

"I'm sure Jack misses you too."

Ianto sighed, "I wish he did, but I'm nothing to him." He closed his eyes sinking back down into the pillows before opening one eye quickly, "Do you guys at least have aliens?"

Daniel let the obvious subject change go and grinned, oh yes, SG-1 had just got a whole lot more interesting. There was a lot more to Ianto Jones then the other wanted to share, but Daniel had a way of getting even the strongest people to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This might be a kind of dull chapter and there is probably one or two more pretty dull ones before the action starts, but that's because I like to have my bases covered with back-story and information on how everyone interacts. Ummm Ianto does not think much about himself in this story and this chapter shows a lot of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or SG-1. I've just kidnapped the Ianto and Jack at Gunpoint because RTD wasn't treating them right

A/N2: Not Beta'd but I wanted to get it out there

**~~**

Ianto sighed and continued straightening the books, he was in an amazing room. Daniel had filled it with all his research and so many thick books. After a lot of talking and being tested to make sure he was in fact human, they'd decided he wasn't a prominent threat and let him wander around a bit without being under physical watch. Ianto assumed he was being monitored in other ways though.

It had been strange telling these people about Torchwood. However, at the same time it had felt so right and like such a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. Just to be able to talk about everything he'd seen and heard. He'd been blown away to find out they were concerned for _HIM_! Torchwood 1 hadn't cared about him and he guessed that Tosh cared about him but she was gone now. Gwen was sweet and naïve, a bit dense sometime but still pleasant to be around, but even she hadn't worried about him. And Jack, if he was 100% truthful with himself he could drop off the face of the planet or die like he did and Jack would get over it. He wasn't anything special after all.

Daniel Jackson was an interesting person, and he seemed to seriously want to get to know Ianto. He'd been talking to Ianto about MUSIC of all things. It was strange to him, someone actually trying to get to know him and not thinking things at face value. Daniel wasn't turned off by his sarcastic comments and refused to let him be invisible as he had found out when they had gone down to eat earlier.

The whole SG-1 project amazed him from what he had found out about it so far, which wasn't much truthfully. All he knew is there was a wormhole that allowed for interspace travel and that there were many people in the base. He was amazed at how friendly everyone had been to him, but from what Daniel had said they were trying to promote friendly alliances all over the universe so they were used to strange experiences and travelers, so he just kind of fit in with it all. He'd been there two days and already people were treating him like he was one of them.

Hearing a knock on the door he turned and smiled a bit when Daniel stuck his head in, it dropped seeing Jack O'Neill behind him though. He had a hard time getting used to the man, he seemed so rough and seemed to very much dislike him.

"Hey Ianto! Want to make us some coffee?" Daniel swung his arm around his shoulders and started pulling him from the room. That's another thing Ianto liked about the other man, he seemed to instinctually know when Ianto wanted a break and wanted just a friend. He seemed great at it. As he was led from the room and down one of the stark hallways, he felt himself relax like he hadn't for a long while. His mind was still racing a mile a minute like always but now it was centered on his Jack. He wondered how he was and if he was ok, he hopes Gwen and Rhys would be ok also. But he was upset with Jack, and heartbroken. He'd been dieing and truly thought he would stay dead and had confessed his love for Jack, only to receive nothing back. He knew Jack didn't love him, he knew he was nothing then a passing fancy but to not even be worth a lie, that had hurt.

Yes, he Ianto Jones, would have preferred a lie to the truth that Jack did truly feel nothing for him. That had hurt him worse then dieing had. Shaking his head he looked up to see Daniel looking at him in concern and he even thought he saw a bit of concern on O'Neill's face. He tried to smile and hide the fact that his heart was shattered.

"I was thinking about home." He said softly, as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. He almost recoiled when he found himself wrapped in a gentle hug. After a moment he relaxed into it, he wasn't used to such gentle and no strings attached type of affections. It was nice.

As Daniel began to tug him towards one of the conference rooms with a coffee machine, Ianto thought he caught a jealous look on O'Neill's face. Well that _WAS _interesting now wasn't it. He smiled softly, it looked like there was more between these two then they let on.

As he busied himself making a fresh batch of GOOD coffee, he watched as Daniel and O'Neill sat down next to each other. He hoped things worked out for the two, Daniel was someone who thrived on affection it seemed.

"So Ianto, tell me about your Jack a bit more." The be-speckled man pressed gentle, taking his cuppa from Ianto's hands.

As he sat down he frowned, what to tell exactly? He glanced up at O'Neill before turning to Danny again, "Jack was my everything." He said simple with a fond smile. And it was the truth, Jack had been his everything even when the other man was flirting around with Gwen or kissing other people. Ianto still forgave him and still took him back no matter what.

"You two had something special then?" Danny pressed him again for more information.

His lips twisted up into a wry grin that resembled more of a grimace then anything else. Oh how he wished, "No, nothing special. I was just a warm body for Jack to fill his bed and vent his frustrations and his affections for others he couldn't have."

He sighed and looked down at seeing the two shocked looks, he shouldn't have said anything, now they would pity him and see him for what he really was. "It's ok really… I know I'm nothing special. But that's the problem with love, just because you give your heart to someone, doesn't mean theirs will be given in return."

A hand gently grasped his and he looked up into Danny's warm gaze. The look of utter sadness on the other's face was almost too much for Ianto to take. He stood and softly pulled his hand back and busied himself with cleaning out his cup.

"Ianto, you don't really think that about yourself do you?"

"I know what people think when they look at me Dan," He whispered softly, letting the nickname slip out. "They see a nobody teaboy who's pathetically let his boss fuck him. They see someone who isn't even remotely attractive and shouldn't have been in Torchwood in the first-"

He was cut off as O'Neill stood abruptly and came over to him. A large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Listen here," the older man's voice seemed gruff but Ianto could tell he was trying to be gentle, "I don't see any of that when I look at you. And I don't say things I don't mean. If Danny here finds you worthy of his time, then you ARE something special. He's got a sense about people and he _usually_ knows the good from the bad."

Ianto nodded, he didn't really agree, but he would humor his new …friends? Yes he decided, they were friends. New ones, but they would be good ones.

"Come on Ianto. I got permission to show you something really cool, and I know you are going to love it!"

Once again he found the other's arm over his shoulder in a friendly kind of gesture and he allowed himself to be led once more into the hallway, and deeper into the mountain.


End file.
